Finding Your Heart
by Darcwidder83
Summary: A woman from Superman & Batman's past appear after a long time away. She is looking for something that Superman has ignore and Batman has tried to help her with. Her return has put both of the heroes life upside down and unknown pasts will be reveal.
1. Chapter 1

-1**FINDING YOUR HEART**

Chapter 1-

So this is sort of a love story with a couple of unexpected love triangles.

I own nothing but the plot and the make up character you will get to know. Enjoy and leave a review, please.

Members of the prestige Justice League are fighting to protect the citizens in the small island somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

The just founded land have been struck by tragedy as the island's volcano decided to erupt on this particular day. A sign of punishment to the native people from there god, whose home is supposed to be inside the debts of the volcano.

"Diana, do you see anyone else out there." Batman ask the Amazon princess as she deposits another load of people in the awaiting ships.

"I think Superman is bringing in the last of them." she answer standing next to him. "Just in case I will go take another look around island to make sure."

"Diana," Superman says from the air. "I might need some help in the other side I thought I heard some screaming but I can't locate them."

"I am on my way." she says taking air.

Just as she is flying next to Superman they see a ball of fire coming there way holding two young children in the now clearly looking arms.

As the figure approach them they could see a woman's figure in between the flames that doesn't seem to harm the two children.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman ask the other woman as she hands the kids over to them.

"You don't need to do that." the flaming woman says.

"We are just curious to know the name of the woman that help us in this moment." Superman says trying to be nice to her. "Thank you, as well."

"Well, I'll take your thanks and go." the woman says as her eyes become fix on the distance. "Your just lucky I been traveling this way."

"We would really like to talk to you about…"

"Thank you, Valkala." the children say to her.

She looks at them weirdly.

"I think that is the name of there goddess." Batman tells the flaming woman. "Thanks again. I guess if you are in a hurry we should let you go."

The woman nods at him grateful for what he was doing for her before taking of.

"Why did you do that for?" the princess ask the darkly dressed detective.

"I'll go make sure there is no one left." Superman says before taking of.

"She seemed to want to leave. She didn't want to talk to us. We are not supposed to force anyone to join us." Batman says knowing very well what she wanted to do.

"I just wanted to talk to her." the princess says.

"I am sure we'll get a chance to meet with her again." Batman then turns around to make sure everything was ready to take the people to safety.

-----------------------

Batman sits heavily into his chair on his computer room on the watch tower. He was thinking back to the day's event. There was something familiar about that woman. He just couldn't place her.

All of a suddenly his private line lights up. There was only two people that could reach him there. His butler, Alfred, and an old friend that he hasn't seen in about ten years.

So he takes a deep breath before answering. The thought of hearing her voice once more is making his heart beat fast, for he knows it is her. Alfred always calls him in another line. He learned long ago not to use that phone.

"Hello." he says onto the phone. "Who is this?"

"Bruc…Bruce…" a woman's voice is heard stuttering as if she was shivering.

"Veronica?" Batman says standing up. "What is wrong, honey? Where are you?"

"I…I…am in…trouble. I can't…move. So…wwweak. Help." she finishes so softly that he barely made out her words before the line went dead.

Batman quickly takes a seat and starts to trace the phone he had given his friend before she left his side. As his computer begins to work his mind begins to go back in time to the last time he saw her.

He hold her.

He kissed her.

"_I am so sorry, Bruce. I am trying so hard." she was saying sobbing into his broad shoulder. "I love you so much."_

_His arms tighten around her._

"_I know honey. I love you too."_

"_But if I can't give you the one thing I want to give you I can't stay by your side."_

_Veronica Melody Lance pulls back from him pulling the gorgeous engagement ring that Bruce Wayne had given her a couple of months ago from her finger. He had given it to her for his birthday, because he knew that that was what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_And now she was handing it back into his hand._

"_You don't need to do that." he says softly trying to hand her back the ring. "I will just be happy being with you."_

"_Bruce, I have to go. I know he is out there. This just proves it." he nods at her. "I can't believe I am doing this." she sniffs._

"_I know." he answers. "but you have to do what you have to do. Come with me."_

_He then leads her into the bat cave and she looks at him in surprise._

"_What are we doing here? Didn't you say you didn't want me to come down here." she ask surprise._

"_I never wanted to believe that this will happen, but just incase I made this for us. Only you and Alfred will be able to reach me here. If you ever need me, I'll be here for you. I'll go to Hades and back for you." he says handing her a phone._

_She barely looks at it before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately._

"_I love you." she says after pulling away. "I love you so much."_

"_Go." he says pulling away from her. "You should just go before I refuse to let you go."_

"_Bruce…" she tries saying as she tries not to cry again. "I…"_

"_Please, Veronica, just go."_

_She nods and runs away._

He has heard from her a few times since that day, but today is different. Today he is going to have to go look for her. See her again.

"Tracing complete." his computer says.

He looks into the screen and realize why she sounded to be in such despair.

"Are you trying to kill yourself." he whispers before he gets up from his chair and turns towards the door.

That is when he sees someone standing there looking at him and the computer screen.

"What is wrong?" Superman ask. "You been so pensive for the past few moments and didn't even notice me standing here."

"I need to go." Batman says trying to walk by him.

"Do you need any help?" Superman says following him out into the hall.

"No, I'll be alright. I just need to meet up with someone and soon." he answers.

"Alright, I just need to talk to you when you come back then. Its about Diana."

Batman nods and then disappears.

So what do you think? Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and you would leave me a review. I really enjoy those.

Superman is in the tallest area in the Metropolis area. There with him enjoying this night is his date, Louis Lane.

"I am so happy that you had tonight off." She says sitting on top of the checker blanket. "This is such a romantic night."

Superman is sitting across from her looking at her with a content smile. He has always enjoyed the nights when he can surprise this beautiful woman with a great night.

Like tonight. He surprised her by picking her up at her apartment and taking her out to a late night picnic underneath the stars.

"I am glad you are enjoying this as much as I am. I have missed you so much." He says holding her hand. "I am happy that you will still make time for me."

"Of course I will always have time for you. You mean so much to me."

She leans closer to him and he then captures her lips on a gentle kiss.

He slowly pulls away with a small smile lingering on his lips. Then he frowns as instead of seeing the smiling face of his beautiful companion a vision of his past comes into his sight.

He is no longer looking at the black hair woman with beautiful piercing eyes. Now he sees the face of the woman with long red and maroon hair. Amber eyes stare back at him and he can see the sadness in them. The sadness that she had the day they last saw one another.

Eyes of sadness and betrayal.

"Are you alright?" The inquisitive reporter asks at the look of shock in his face.

Superman shakes his head and he is once more looking at his date.

"Yeah, I don't know what happen. For a moment I thought you were…" he trails off.

"I was who?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

She does that always to study his gestures. His movements.

"Never mind, I must be more tired than I thought. It was a tough day, satisfying, but though." He says.

"Well yeah, evacuating a whole island must be tiring." Louis says as her smile beams at him.

"I wasn't the only one, you know? I had help from the rest of the members of the Justice League." He says shaking his head.

"I know you are all heroes. It just seems that there wouldn't be a Justice League if it wasn't for you. You're always working so hard." She gets up and kneels behind him rubbing his shoulders. "You even feel tense."

"It is a hard job, but it is something I have to do. Anyway I am not the only one that works hard. We all do. John stays up there all the time." He says leaning his head forward as he closes his eyes.

"You are right. I am sorry. Its just I am tired of not seeing you much. Why don't we go back to my place and try to get you relax?" She whispers by his ear.

"Sure. It couldn't hurt. Come on lets go."

He quickly gets everything and flies with Louis in his arms.

"Come here you big, strong hero." She says pulling him towards her coach as he sets her down on the floor of her apartment.

As Superman once again pulls away from another kiss he once more sees the face of a ghost from his past. This time he can no longer ignore its presence. He gently leads Louis to her coach.

"I am sorry." He says after a while. "I can't stay the night. Something has come up."

"But… you said you had the rest of the week off."

"I know but…"

"But what? What is going on? Everything was going fine until you kissed me." She hesitates for a moment. "Have you found somebody else? Is that the reason you stop kissing me?"

"Look Louis, this is difficult to explain. You have known me for a long time, but there is a part of me you don't know and this is not the time to talk about it. I am sorry. I'll talk to you later."

Superman leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Why don't we just put her on the furnace or something?" The voice of the angry princess sounds around the watchtower.

Superman has just made it up to his space home when he hears the disturbing sound of an angry Diana. He quickly follows the voice and stops by the area where the injured heroes can go and find some medical help.

"What is going on?" He asks the princess and the dark knight who seem to be in the middle of an argument.

"Nothing really, just that Bruce here thinks that it is alright to bring a complete stranger without consulting any of us." Wonder Woman says crossing her arms over her chest.

"She needs our help. She is of no danger to us, and I won't let her die."

Superman turns and looks through the window. In one of the tables in the middle he can see a woman with her skin almost blue. She wasn't moving and from what he can see she is barely breathing.

He sees John grabbing hold of the fiery hero that looks to be out of breath.

"She was trying to help." Batman answers the other hero's unasked question. "But she is not enough. We need more fire power."

"We can't ask anybody else." Diana says still angry. "She will suck all their fire away leaving them in danger." She finishes softly.

"That is why your suggestion of putting her on the 'furnace' is wrong. If we do we will probably leave us vulnerable to the coldness of space." Batman answers. "There has to be another way."

"Who is that?" Superman asks.

"An old friend." He answers quietly. "I really care for her and I don't want anything wrong to happen to her."

"That is because she is an old girlfriend." Diana mumbles.

Batman looks at her sadly but doesn't say anything. At that moment John comes out.

"How is she doing?"

The Martian shakes his head and looks down.

"I am out of ideas. She doesn't look good. It looks like heat is what keeps her alive. But the coldness from where you found her is a very powerful. She must have been there for a long time. That can explain why she is in the state of health she is in."

"I got to her as soon as I could. I was the only one that could have gotten to her." Batman answers. "Are you sure there is no other way?" He asks looking at John with pleading eyes.

At that look Wonder Woman huffs and walks away. Her actions only are notice by the man of steel.

"There might be another way." John says. "But it is a very risky thing." He then looks at Superman.

Batman follows his sight and looks at the other man.

"What?" Superman asks.

"Of course, that might work. She is absorbing everybody's powers so Superman's laser might not harm her." Batman answers.

"Oh no, I am not going to use my laser sight on anyone close to you. If anything happens to her I know you will kill me." Superman says stepping away.

"It'll be just a boost. Please do this for me. As a favor." Batman says with sincerity in his voice.

Superman can see how the situation is killing the man inside the mask. If he had a chance to help his friend he should try to do it.

"Alright I will. As long as you will help me with Diana after this."

"I will. Thank you."

"Come on. Follow me. For your safety you should wait outside, Batman."

The dark knight nods and watches Superman walk towards Veronica. He then hears John instruct Superman what to do.

"Just aim at her chest." John says to the man of steel.

Superman nods and without looking at the woman aims at the woman's chest. As he increases the power everyone around sees as the woman's body rising above the bed and then Superman's. They are facing each other with six feet between them.

"How are you doing?" John asks. When there was a slight nod of responds he asks for him to continue.

"What is going on?" Flash asks stopping by Batman's side.

The Flash's eyes widen as the light becomes stronger blinding them all for a moment.

There is suddenly a bright flame and the two floating bodies drop. Superman lands on his knees as Veronica carefully lies back on her bed.

"It worked!" John exclaims.

He quickly goes to help Superman stand up as Batman gets in the room and takes a seat next to the now sleeping but out of danger woman.

"I think I am going to go lie down for a while." Superman says walking towards the exit.

"Thank you. We will talk later about Diana. I promise." Batman says.

"No problem." Superman says holding his head. "Just stay here with her for a while. We'll get to that later."

Superman then walks past a stun Flash.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Review and you will find out what is up Wonder Woman, you know what. Well maybe some of you have figured it out. Anyway, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Okay, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review cause I really like to read what you think.

"Mel, everything is going to be alright." Batman says as he lays the sleeping form of his old girlfriend. "I am here for you."

He then hears a soft moan of reply coming from the maroon head woman.

"Bruce…" her soft voice says. "It's that you."

She opens her eyes to reveal the fiery red orbs for a second before turning to her usual color.

"Hey beautiful." He says touching her face softly. "So are you going to explain to me why you were where I found you? You know that kind of weather will kill you."

"I was…" she stops and starts to bite her lower lip.

"You heard something about…"

"Yes, the leads that I got took me there." She looks away from him in shame. "I am so sorry and stupid I should have known better. It was obvious a trap to get me out of the way. I must be getting closer or…"

"Ssh, hon., don't worry. You are still weak." He says after he sees tears running down her cheeks. "You should get some more sleep."

He gets up from next to her on the bed. Before he turns around and leaves she grabs his hand.

"Thank you, Bru…Batman. I can't believe how well you still know me." She says smiling up at him.

"When you have known someone as well as I have known you, you never forget. I would call myself a bad boyfriend if I did." He gives her a small smile. "This is my bedroom in the watch tower so no one will bother you. I'll get a guess room ready for your liking." He says kissing the back of her hand before walking to the door.

"Why, you don't want to share this room with me? The bed?" She says giving him a flirtatious smile.

"We'll talk about it later." He answers shaking his head before walking out.

Just as he goes out of the room he sees Superman walking his way.

"I notice you and that woman were no longer in the medical wing. How is she doing?" The man of steel asks.

"She is weak but feeling better." Batman says as the two super heroes begin to walk at the same time. "Thank you again for helping her. It must have taken a lot out of you to do this."

"The process did make me feel weak and tired but nothing that a few hours a sleep didn't help." He says. "Let's go over to that room. What we need to talk about is very important and I don't want anybody listening in."

Batman nods and they soon find themselves in a hidden room that only they know about.

"I would honestly love to learn more about your friend here, but my biggest concern right now its Diana."

"I see." Batman says. "So what about her?"

"I fear that your relationship with her is doing more harm to her than anything. I also feat that the way she feels at the moment can probably put in danger the life of a lot people, especially women." Superman says trying to sound calm.

"You mean like, Mel."

"Ever since you turned her down a few weeks ago she has been very hot headed and hasn't followed orders as she should. She is becoming a very dangerous ally and I fear for the rest of the women in this station that get near you."

"What do you want me to do? You want us to go out, get married and have a family. I was being honest to her then as I am still being honest to her right now." Batman says mad and tire of this conversation that always seems to come up no matter who he talks to.

Everyone seems to be afraid for the Amazon princess' right state of mind, her 'fragile' emotions. How about what he wants? His own emotions?

He shouldn't suck it up and get with her just because that is what she seems to want. He has stopped believing in happy endings the day she walked out of his life. The day that woman who's body now occupied his bed left his side to search for something. Someone from her past.

"I am not asking for that. No one is, even though you doubt that. I just think you need to talk to her. Make her understand the importance of a good team dynamic. I been trying to do so myself, but she won't listen to a word I say."

"So you actually think she will listen to me?" Batman says with sarcasm.

"On top of everything, I think she respects you." Superman says trying to get the dark knight to see what he sees and knows. "She needs to understand how things stand between you. I think that now that you brought a woman friend she is angrier and probably more jealous then ever."

"I don't see why. The only thing between me and Mel is good friendship and a history that will not repeat itself." Batman says looking away.

"How many times did you say the same thing about Catwoman?" Superman asks.

"Catwoman and Mel are two different people. I loved them both at one point in my life and all that is left, at least in Mel's place, is respect and a friendship that has lasted through long separations and broken hearts."

"Believe it or not I know what you are talking about, Bruce. I once love so profusely, so strongly that I don't know what I will do if I see her again. It has been way to long and our history ended so badly but I will probably do anything to see her again and hold her in my arms even if it's for one short moment." The man of steel says with his eyes looking far away.

Batman looks at the hero in different eyes. He never knew that his feelings for that Lana lady were so deep. He seemed to forget her quickly after he met Louis.

"I am sure that you can go see her at anytime." Superman then looks at the mask hero with confusion in his eyes. "Didn't you say she was back in Smallville?"

After a few seconds of hard thinking Superman finally figures who he was talking about.

"No, you got me wrong Batman. I am not talking about Lana. The person I am talking about is someone I met just after I left Smallville. That woman sure turned my life upside down. She was so…different, so unique." He then gives a big smile for a minute and it soon turns into a frown. "I didn't know despair until I met her."

Before he can continue a red alarm light goes through the room.

"There is a disturbance." Batman says running towards the door. "Do you know where it is coming from?"

"I do but you won't like the answer." Superman answer after scanning the area.

He quickly picks up Batman by the arms and flies them down a hall Batman recognizes to lead to his room.

As they stop they find Wonder Woman holding the neck of Batman's guest pushing her to the wall.

"You insolent…" The Amazon princess is saying before she lets out a small scream of surprise.

She looks at her hands and finds burn marks on her palms. Before she can look back up to the woman she was just beating up the other woman turns into a fiery figure and kicks her hard straight in the jaw sending the black hair woman to the floor.

The princess soon finds herself being surrounded by a tall cage of fire. The other heroes just stare at the new comer in awe, as for no female in this whole flying contraption has been able to best her.

"Ronnie?" Superman's stun voice is then heard as the silence got the best of him. "It's that really you?"

The woman turns to him and Batman and quickly her fiery figure is replace by that of Veronica Melody Lance.

Once known as Veronica Melody Kent.

Alright, review if you want to find out what happens next and what this crazy part it's about.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Okay this chapter I am going to start before Batman and Superman find Wonder Woman and Veronica fighting, I am just going to show you how the fight happen and then go from there.

Veronica opens her blue eyes and looks around the small dark room. She is able to locate the dim light of the alarm clock across the room.

'How long have I been asleep and where is Bruce?' She thinks as she gets up.

She feels her legs nearly buckle under her but ignores it. She is curious and decides to take a walk around to see what all the fuss is about this place. She has heard a lot of stories down on earth but has never really cared about them since she has always had more pressing issues to attend to.

Just as she steps out of the secretive Batman's room the fastest man in the planet is walking by. Flash looks up from his mussing of what he has witness just a short time ago to see a maroon hair, blue eye beauty.

"Well hello." He says giving her his best smile. "Who may you be?"

"Veronica." The woman answers.

"That is beautiful name. It sooths you."

"You're making a big mistake." A female voice says from behind him. "Did you notice whose room she just left from?"

The two turn to face a winged woman.

"What do you mean?" The Flash asks.

Shayera signals to the door where Veronica just came out of. The usually perky man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh," he exclaims making the women laugh.

"You act like you're afraid of B-Batman." Veronica says.

"I am not afraid. I just… I am just careful when around him. He is a no nonsense type of guy." Flash says.

"Yeah, but deep down inside he is a big softy." Veronica answers with a big smile.

"So you know him pretty well?" The other woman asks as the three start walking around.

"I would like to say yes but we haven't been together in a long time. I been busy traveling the world and he has been busy with this I guess." Veronica shrugs. "Now we are just friends. Believe me he is a good friend to have."

"We know." Shayera says.

"So you're single now." The winged woman glares at him as the new woman nods slowly in answer. "Let me introduce myself then I am The Flash."

"You mean Wally." Veronica says giving him a playful smile.

Flash's jaw drops making her giggle in response. Shayera laughs as well.

The three stop as they enter the dinning area. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at them, well more specifically the new woman.

"Hungry?" Shayera asks.

"Famish." Veronica answers.

"You're my type of woman." Flash says placing an arm around the new woman and leading towards the buffet. "I am lucky tonight getting to eat with two beautiful women."

"Hum." The three heard from behind them.

The three turn to see Wonder Woman walk fast away from them.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Veronica says.

"It might be because she is jealous of you." Flash says.

"Ha, why would she be jealous of me? She doesn't even know me. Very few people truly know me." Veronica says turning pale as she looks down.

Shayera looks at her sadly. She can tell she is carrying a very heavy burden on her. She places a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Come on; let's go have something to eat."

The three head to get something to eat.

"Wow that is crazy." Flash says as they are walking back to Batman's room.

"I know. That guy is totally mess up. To actually think that I would be interested in him." Veronica was telling the other two one of her stories. One that soon lead to her meeting Batman.

"But to have a villain like the Joker hitting on you." Shayera shudders at the thought.

"You're telling me."

"So how did this lead you to meeting our dark knight?" Flash asks.

"Well Batman had heard that the Joker escaped and has taken a hostage. Some rich heiress I believe." Veronica stops and lets out a laugh. "The only thing is that when he was finally able to locate us the Joker was the one in need of assistance. He really pissed me off and I kind of went puff."

"Puff?" The two asks.

"Let's just say that the gloves he wears are now hiding his 'little' problem." Veronica lets out a sigh before smiling once again. "Anyway Batman was impress. The look he gave me made me have butterflies in my stomach. It was like love at first sight again, for me at least. So when I saw all the bodies of the unconscious accomplices of the Joker I couldn't help but kiss him. He is an amazing…"

At that moment she is interrupted by someone bumping hard into her. When that woman doesn't apologize Veronica turns angrily at her.

"Hey, you could apologize." Veronica screams at her.

"I don't feel like it." Wonder Woman says turning to the side.

Flash and Shayera gasps but the other woman doesn't even flinch.

"Well I might have to make you." The other woman answers back with the same detached voice.

"I will like to see you try." She says now fully facing her.

"You know what; you're not worth my time." Veronica says walking away.

Wonder Woman gets mad and pulls Veronica by the shoulder to face her once more before throwing a punch her way. Veronica quickly ducks and moves behind the Amazon before kicking her ass making the princess even more angry.

Wonder Woman turns as she unleashes a kick on the way barely gracing the other woman's chin as Veronica tries to move backwards but ends up hitting a wall instead. Just as she begins to come out of a daze state she sees a fist flying her way before moving to the side and hearing the hard sound right next to her left ear. Before she can do anything else she feels Wonder Woman's fingers around her neck. Her warm breath tickling her nostrils and chin.

"You insolent…" the Amazon princess starts but stops as she feels her hand warm up.

But not just warm up she feels like her hand are on fire. Before she can react she is push away and kicked to the floor by the very fiery woman from the day before. Then she is surrounded by a fire wall all around her.

That is when the two women see their stun audience for no one has stood up to her and actually won.

They then see Batman and an open mouth Superman before the man of steel finally says something.

"Ronnie, it's that really you?" He says.

Veronica turns to her human form and look over at her ex boyfriend and the man she never thought she will see again, her ex husband. She is so surprise that the wall surrounding Wonder Woman disappears but before the Amazon can move once more Batman grabs her arm.

"You should get back to the room." Batman says to Veronica before walking away with a very livid Amazon princess.

"Everyone else move out." Superman says to the assemble crowd. "The show is over so I suggest you go back to what you were doing."

All the heroes begin to go talking amongst themselves to what they have just witness. Shayera and Flash give Veronica a small smile before leaving her with the man of steel.

When they are left alone Veronica gives Superman one hard look before walking away.

"Ronnie, we need to talk." Superman says following right behind her.

"There is nothing to talk about, Clark, and stop calling me Ronnie. You stopped having that right long ago." Veronica says walking faster.

"Ron…" he begins but stops when she gives him a hard look. "Veronica, love…"

"Love? Are you joking with that?" She says letting out a laugh. "I would rather you still call me Ronnie than that." She finishes.

"I am sorry. It's just you been in my mind lately." Superman says looking down. "Actually every time around this time of year I think about you the most. You do know what is approaching soon?"

"If we are going to be arguing we should do it somewhere private." Veronica says as she opens the door to Batman's room. "Come on."

She stops in the room and turns to face him as he closes the door softly.

"I can't say that I remember, Clark those days so long ago I have burned out of my mind so long ago." She finally says quietly. "It's not like you can blame me for that. So know tell me what is really in your mind?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and waits for him to go on. A few minutes later he talks.

"So…what is going on with you and Batman?" He says after a lot of consideration.

She narrows her eyes at him.

"That is none of your business. You don't see me asking you about your personal life and that reporter that hangs on you like cheap drapes. The moment I walked of your life I stop having that right, as you have as well the moment you stop believing in me."

"So you know about me and Louis?"

"Everybody knows about the two of you." She looks away letting out a breath before facing him once more. "But you want to know the truth? He is the best man that has ever been in my life, not to mention I love him to death. He trusts me. He understands me. He loves me. I just wish I would have met him first instead of you."

"You don't mean that." He says walking towards her.

"Don't I? You abandon your family, Clark, your wife and your son. You believed them and not me; the woman that gave you her soul and heart, your devoted and loving wife, but you chose to believe your parents, my parents. You know what its worst? You still don't believe me."

Superman grabs her arms.

"Veronica, why would they lie to us? If we were already happily, no blissfully married why would they want to do that to us?" He shakes her a little. "They care about us and raised us. I don't understand why they would feel they needed to do that. You're talking about me not trusting you but you didn't trust our own parents."

"What would I have gain in lying to you Clark?" She pulls away. "You better go." She says fighting tears that are threatening to go down her cheeks. "Batman should be back soon."

"Have you told him about us?" He says walking towards the door.

"I love and trust him, what do you?" She walks towards the window. "I've told him some stuff, well almost everything he just doesn't know it's you."

A few minutes pass by where she stares out into the enormity of space and then Veronica hears the door open and close. She turns around to find Batman and Superman looking into each others eyes before Batman looks over to her.

"What is going on here?" The dark knight asks suspiciously looking between the two of them.

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has either review or put this story in their alerts list. I appreciate all, and keep on reviewing I love what you guys have to say and think. Oh and also when you guys correct some stuff cause I can be off at times.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5-

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully some will leave a review.

"Are you sure you are all right?" the man on the line asks.

"I need to check on something important, Bruce. Don't worry about me. In few hours I'll catch a ride back to the tower." the maroon hair and blue eye woman answers.

"Okay, I'll let you go then. I would have gone down with you if you have told me." Bruce Wayne, aka Batman says.

"I know its just very important to me to find out about this. Don't worry about me, or anything for that matter, I'll be back with you again. I promise." she says.

"Take care, Mel. Don't forget to let me know if you are going to go away again."

"Its not that kind of mission, Bruce. Not technically anyway. I just remember I never look into something before I left this hole in the world they call town. So, anyway, I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Alright."

"I told you she left you." Diana tells the dark knight once he got of the phone.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Batman says deeply annoy by the insinuations the princess was trying to plant in his head.

"I am just looking out for you, Batman. I don't trust that woman. I never have."

"Yet I remember you tried to recruit her to join the Justice League not so long ago. What change?" he stops for a second before answering for himself. "Oh yeah, you found out who she was in my life."

With that said the dark knight leaves a fuming Amazon princess.

Yet even though he talked so easily about the subject Batman couldn't stop feeling insecure about his ex-girlfriend's disappearance. He trusts her, that isn't the issue, specially since they are technically over and acting like a jealous boyfriend will get him nowhere. Not with this special woman anyway.

It just has something to do more with what happen just a couple of nights ago. After his 'little' chat with the princess he found Superman, of all people, inside his room talking with Veronica.

Or were they talking?

He still can't say. All he knows for sure is that he felt something strange between them. He was able to feel it in the air even to this day when he would encounter either one he can't shake that feeling away.

And what was with that Ronnie thing? Who is Ronnie and why did 'he' have to call her that?

--------------------------

Veronica finally makes it to the offices of her former divorce lawyer. Her wedding anniversary, that is if she was still married, is today. She never did question her divorce. Not since she handed over the papers to Clark and walked away forever. Yet it was something that he had said a few days ago that has started to make her uneasy about this whole business. So without notice she left watch tower and started to seek for the truth.

"Mrs. Kempt," the secretary answers seeing her and still remembering the unusual looking beauty. "how have you been? It has been so long."

"Oh, you must be mistaken. I am not Mrs. Kempt. I am just miss Lance now."

"Are you sure?" the older woman says giving Veronica a motherly smile.

"Yes, I am sure." she shakes her head to clear it a little. "Is Roger here?"

"Yes, he is in the same office as before, dear. Go on ahead while I let him now of your presence."

"Thanks Mrs. Abelord." Veronica says before heading down the hall to her right.

She soon finds herself in front of the last door to the left side.

She knocks softly and hears a muffle come in from the other side of the door.

"My goodness Veronica, you are looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you. How you been?" he says signaling to a chair in front of his desk and waiting for her to sit before continuing. "How has your married life been since the last time I saw you?"

"My what?" she exclaims getting up once more.

"You and your husband. Your life together."

"You got it wrong. I am not married. I can't be. I sign the papers. You were a witness to me signing them." she says quickly dropping to the chair. "I need a drink."

"Yes I remember you signing them but we never got them back to filed them."

"What does that mean?"

"You are still Veronica Melody Kempt."

The woman begins to breath hard. The older man stands up fearing for her and what she is capable of doing. He has known her since she was a child and for that he knows all about the family secret.

"Mel, Mel, look at me sweetie. Veronica, look at me. Good, good, now breath like me. Come on." he says trying to calm down the woman before she would set the whole building on fire. "Veronica you have to control yourself. Remember what happens when you don't have control of your emotions." she nods. "Good, now breath in, breath out, breath in. You are doing good."

After a few more breathing exercises the woman looks up at the older man. The man she has learn to love like an uncle or a second dad.

"Thanks Roger."

"Anytime squirt."

"Roger, you haven't use that nickname in years."

"I know, but with you reacting like that it was like going back in time."

She smiles up at him before putting her arms around her body.

"I can't believe I am still married." she says shaking her head.

"I don't understand how you didn't know."

"I gave him the papers to sign. Told him to do whatever to the house, the cars, anything we owned together and left the city. I had my suitcases in my new car already."

"So you didn't make sure he sign them." she shakes her head no. "Hold on a second." he says typing some stuff in his computer.

She then slaps her forehead in realization.

"I almost got remarried a few years ago."

Roger looks up at her a little surprise before looking at his computer with a frown.

"Mmhmm." he murmurs.

"What?"

"The house is still in both of your names."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know precisely, but if I were you I would go and find out myself."

Veronica then opens her bag and takes out a single key with no keychain or anything.

"I think your right. Thanks Roger, I'll get to the bottom of this."

She quickly says a goodbye to him and Mrs. Abelord and walks to her car. Her destination 18726 13th. Street in a small town by Metropolis.

---------------------

Today was the day. Nothing can stop him from doing what he has been doing for years. No one will erase his memories. Not even her.

Yet the moment he enters the home Clark Kempt was able to feel that something was off. That something or someone has disturb some of his fondest memories.

As he walks around the house he finds that someone standing by the dining table.

"What have you done?" Veronica asks holding the divorce papers in her hands, the ones that she only signed, as she looks at him.

Okay you want to find out what happens next you know what to do. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6-

I want to thank all of my reviewers. I love to read them a lot. So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"What do you mean what have I done? I am not the one that just broke and enter into somebody's home." he says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Clark, I think you forgot to do something here." she says signaling to the papers.

"What do you mean?"

"You never signed them or sent them in. Technically we are still married." she says moving her arms around. "That is the true problem here. Not me entering into your home without your permission. And you know why? Because I am still your wife." she almost screams. "This is still my home."

Veronica takes another deep breath and turns away from her still husband.

She hears Clark take a seat in one of the dinning chairs.

"I…how…" he says.

Veronica barely listens to him. Her eyes wonders around the room. She notices it still looks the same from when they were living together.

From the times they were so happy.

How did such happiness go away so easily? It was gone so fast.

"I never wanted to destroy these memories." his voice finally go through to her. "We, I was so happy here."

"You forgot to sign the papers." she says taking a seat in front of him. "All you had to do was sign and turn the papers in, Clark. I was happy here too. So happy. I sometimes wonder what went wrong."

"How do you deal with that?"

"I look at my surroundings and remember what I am doing at that particular moment. Why you are not here."

"Ronnie…"

"You might believe one thing, but I know the truth." she looks right into his eyes. "He is out there, Clark. He has been growing up without his parents doing god knows what."

"How can you be so sure, Ronnie?" he grabs her hands. "You been looking for him for how long now?"

She looks away but doesn't pull her hands from his grasps.

"I don't know if you have heard about my dad."

"Yeah he was sick and died a few years ago. I went to see him one time. He looked really bad."

"Well I went to see him the day before he died. He had been summoning me for a while. I think he wanted to talk to the both of us at the same." she shrugs and pulls back to lean onto the chairs wooden back. "Anyway, he knew his time was coming and he couldn't wait for you to appear."

"And?"

"He told me what they did. My parents and your parents. They didn't want us to be together. I don't know if you remember that. Your parents thought we were to young to have a family, to make this work, and mine just didn't want me to be married to a 'farm boy'. They had the perfect opportunity in that facility. They wanted to study how my family have been passing on our special genes. With you away from the birth and me semi conscious they were able to warp the grandparents mind. Another woman just have given birth to a baby girl, with other powers, I don't know which, except the baby died soon after birth. With the go ahead from mine and your parents they were able to switch the babies. I was out right after I gave birth and you were still not there."

"That is what your dad told you?"

"Yes." she nods looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe cause we have been 'divorce' for years now. Maybe cause I was still, and still am, mad at you for not believing me. For not trusting me or having my back."

"Veronica…" he tries.

"No Clark, just don't. You know how much you have hurt me? How much that simple action has wounded me? I love you and you never believed me. I keep on thinking that we could be happy now. If you would of help me, with your connections and all, we would be a family now."

"You love me?" he interrupts.

"What?" she says stopping her ranting.

"You said I love you. I keep on thinking about us being a family." he gets up only to kneel in front of her. "Do you still love me?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"That is not the point." Veronica says getting up from the chair. "You left me to look for him for myself. You know how close I have been almost killed."

"How close are you?" he asks walking towards her and standing right behind her.

"I gotten so close that I think they are trying to kill me now. If it hasn't been for Bruce." she shakes her head. "He is a great guy. He has been there for me even after I stopped our engagement."

"You were engage?"

She turns to look at him.

"I loved him, a lot. For that short time we were together I was willing to give up everything." she walks over to the window. "I was willing to move on. Before we would make plans for the wedding I wanted to be pregnant. I wanted to be reassure that I can have a family with him."

"What happened?" Clark asks once more standing behind her with his arms around her shoulder.

"It never happened." she says quietly before leaning against his broad shoulder. "I couldn't and still can't have a family."

Clark kisses the top of her head before answering.

"What can I do for you, love? I know we can never be like before but I want to help you with anything you want."

"Do you mean you believe me now?" she asks facing him once more.

"I have to do something before I will be at your service, my lady, but I believe you. It is time that I look to the facts and believe the woman I once promise to love no matter what. I know its late and all but I want to find our son. I want to apologize to you and our son and try to make it up to you both." he pulls away and looks around the room. "Even if I have to be the best man to you and Bruce's wedding."

"How many people know this side of you Clark? How many people do you show your real side."

"Not many. I think you are the only one. My parents and probably childhood friends but not many anymore." he looks at her. "I guess I have always been at ease with you."

"You were my first love. The most important man in my life, at some point."

"Why are you telling me that?" he says.

"As much as I love and respect Bruce I know I can't have a family or anything for that matter with him. Our time together has pass. Just like ours. All we have memories, but as beautiful as they are we should make new ones as friends."

"Do you really think we can make new ones? To be able to go pass all the pain and hurt?"

"Definitely." she assures.

"So do you think we can make a new one tonight?" he asks with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"What do you have in mind?" she says with a playful gleam in the eyes.

"Well it is our anniversary?" he says his smile getting wider.

She giggles as she figures what is in his mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot you had a dirty mind."

He shrugs as an answer. She just gives him a smile before running of with a giggle for him to chase after.

He runs after her laughing like he hasn't done so in years.

Just like old times. Even if it for just this one moment.

Okay I hope you guys enjoy it and it is not confusing in anyway. If so I hope to clear in the next coming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7-

Sorry for the long wait. I just hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

Clark wakes up the next morning feeling like he hasn't felt in a long time. So much time has gone by since he has felt so blissfully happy. Like no problems existed in the world. He is just hoping this moment will last a little longer.

Before he can vast again in the comforting moment he feels the woman lying almost completely on top of him stir. To keep her from moving he grabs her waist tightly and buries his nose in her fiery tresses making her giggle.

"Clark." she says as he keeps his eyes close. "Come on Clark we can't stay here forever."

"We could try." he mumbles. "I know I want to anyway."

"Then that will mean forgetting about ten to fifteen years of our lives. You being Superman. Me… you know."

He sighs in response and loosens his hold on her slightly.

"That will also mean you forgiving me." he says sadly. "and I know that will be the last thing you will ever do."

"Clark," she says pushing herself up by her hands and hovering to face him. "I know I have been hard on you since we have reunited. Last night was amazing and I am happy that you will try to help me…"

"But?"

"But, I don't know. I don't hate you, I don't that I ever had to be more precisely, it is just I am not the same person from then. You are not the same person, heck you are a superhero now." she stops for a moment. "As wonderful as last night…"

"And just a couple of hours ago."

"Yes, that too. We just can't do this. You know pretend the hurt has never happened and time has not gone by. Why you think Batman and I aren't together at this moment? I love him, I really do, but so much has happened. We can't forget about yesterday so easily."

The man nods as she leans down to give him a soft kiss.

A last kiss, sort of.

As she sits on the edge of the bed with a white sheet around her body he speaks.

"So…" he begins getting out of bed. "what now?"

"We…I better get back. Bruce is probably worried by now since I haven't called him or anything." she looks out of the window. "Or worst, he might think that I have once again left him without telling him anything."

"Okay change and I'll take you back up to the station." he says as he jut finishes getting ready.

"You don't have to, besides I need to get some fresh clothes."

"I have to be back up there anyway, so there will not be any trouble. As for clothes you left some here." he opens up the door to the closet they once shared.

Just like he said there was some of her clothes along with his. She looks up into his eyes and he just answers with a shrug.

"I'll wait for you outside."

She nods still to much in shock at the revelation has just witness.

About half an hour later Clark's jaw almost dropped to the floor from the vision of his estranged wife. She looks just as beautiful in those clothes as she did so many years before, and if you ask him he will say she looks even better now.

"Are you ready?" he manages to croak.

"Are you that impatient in getting rid of me?" she teases after she saw the effect she had on him a few seconds ago.

"No, but you were the one anxious to get back up there." he says with a shrug.

"And so I was." she mutters softly before walking out of her old house.

------------

The moment that Shayera saw her newest friend she walks to her with a grim look. She waits till Superman has move far enough before addressing the other woman.

"What is wrong?" Veronica asks.

"I am not sure. I am just worry about Batman."

"What? Why?" Veronica says more alert.

"I think he has been up all night doing some, research, or something, I don't know. All I know is that he wants to see you as soon as you place a foot here." Veronica nods knowing there is more. "That request was made about ten hours ago. I am pretty sure he has barely even blink since then."

"Oh," the woman says knowing quite well what that means. "where is he now."

"I'll take you there. Not a lot of people know about the place he is at." she says leading the way.

A few minutes later the winged heroin wishes her good luck before leaving her in front of the door where her former fiancé is at.

Many thoughts and ideas go through Veronica's mind but she knows that she can no longer prolong the inevitable. She was hoping to be able to stay away from Bruce's sight for the day, but it was not meant to be.

She slowly lifts her hand and softly knocks on the door. A rough voice saying to 'come in' is heard from the other side inviting her into the darkness of the room.

"Bruce?" she says squinting into the darkness.

All of a suddenly a light lights up blinding her for half a minute before her eyes begin to adjust to it. She looks at her surroundings and finds the man that she has learn to trust beyond anything looking at her with hard eyes. His mask is off and she can see the tire lines around his face.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

"Just tired." he answers.

She walks to him slowly as to not disturb him. It is when she places her hands on his shoulders and starts to massage them softly that she talks once more.

"I've heard you been up all night doing research or something. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I might have a lead to your son."

"What?" she asks letting go of his shoulders.

"I think I have found him." he finishes and lets out a deep breath.

"What aren't you saying Bruce? Why do you wear such an expression of concern and…"

"You are not going to like what I have to say, Mel. I wouldn't even consider the thing but I think we have to look into this."

"Bruce, stops dancing around and talk now." she says her eyes are on fire, literally, now.

"Mel…"


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8-

Sorry for the long wait you guys I've been having some internet problems as of late.

Anyway here is the next chapter. Reviews appreciated.

"Mel…"

"Bruce just spill it, please."

"Alright then, there is this government secret project does do some 'fishy' business." she raises an eyebrow at his wording. "According to my research they were just starting about twenty years ago and one of the buildings they owned was this."

At that point the screen turns on and reveals a picture of a very familiar building and with it it's address.

"That is the place my parents took me to have the baby." She says.

"It seems they have doctors there to help give birth to 'special' babies with the only wish to be able to study them and mold them to their will. That is why at the time you were giving birth there was another woman along with a few more I believe. That woman that gave birth to a baby at the same time as you did was rumor to have super speed, even though never proven."

"So it was her daughter that died and pass by as ours, I mean mine."

"It's a possibility." he nods. "Of course there are no actual evidence. The only people that would been able to give us some actual knowledge of this place and how they got acquainted with them…"

"Was my parents."

He nods before continuing.

"All of the fiels were long destroyed and a few years ago the building was destroyed in a blazing fire, but I have a feeling you already knew that." she blushes at that.

"Yeah, I think I might have heard something about it. At least read it in a newspaper or something." she says trying to hold her laughter as he is as well.

"Anyway, I guess when that woman's baby died they found a way to switch the kids and be able to raise him for themselves cutting the middle man, the parents, out of the process. When no one exactly complain it was a done deal."

"So what exactly do they do to the babies?"

"I am not sure but it probably is for no good if they wont tell the parents. There are at least fifteen families that have gone through this in which by the time the kids turn fifteen they would runaway from home to never come back to their families. The few that have manage to return have not been the same as when they left." he then shows some footage of teenagers fighting against some armies. "I think these kids here might be them."

At the last page she sees a picture of a fast moving kid running quickly through the fire.

"Is that…"

"I believe that is a possibility. We don't know for sure at the moment. It could be anyone."

---------

"I'll be back in a while." Superman says to John as he starts to head towards the exit of the Watch Tower.

"Alright Superman." the Martian says a little frazzle of the sudden leaving of the man of steel when he has just arrive thirty minutes ago.

--------

"So what are you going to do, Melody?" Bruce says to the woman in front of him.

Melody is sitting in another chair with her head resting on her arms as she leans onto a table.

"I don't know." she says shaking her head. "I need to speak to someone about this, but I know I want to follow up in that lead of yours."

"Who do you need to talk to?" Bruce asks inquisitively as she tries to avoid his eyes.

"Bruce, I… I need to tell you something about yesterday." he nods for her to continue and she takes a deep breath and braces herself. "Yesterday I found out that… Bruce, how can I say this… I am still married, Bruce."

"What?!" he says standing up before collapsing on his chair once more.

"Well I did everything I was suppose to except one intsy itsy bitty little thing." she says signaling how small that problem was with her hand.

"And that is?" Bruce cut in coolly.

"I gave my ex the papers, but I left right after that. I never check in on things and well it turns out that he didn't turn in the papers or even signed them. I guess that when I told him I would take care of everything he though that I did."

"Didn't you tell him?"

She winces one more time.

"I was so mad at him. I basically threw the papers on his face and said goodbye to you forever."

"Melo…"

"I know Bruce."

"So when will you take care of this permanently?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to him."

"Do you still love him?"

"He was my first love, Bruce. The man I thought I would spend the rest of my live with." she looks down sadly before shaking her head from side to side. "Anyway so now tell me, what is up with you and that Xena chick."

"Who?"

"The Amazon princess, what is your story?"

He rolls his eyes at her before continuing their conversation knowing full well that she wants to drop the matter.

So he will let it go. For now.

-------

"Clark, it is so good to see you, honey, come in." Clark's mom says standing to the side to let her son in. "What brings you here so unexpectedly?"

"Is dad here?" he asks getting to the point.

"Yes let me go get him."

A few moments after getting into his childhood's home living room Clark heard his adoptive parents arrive. He turns to them with a fierce determine gleam in his eyes.

"We need to talk and I will only take the truth from now on. So don't lie to me cause I will know." he says harshly.

"Clark…" his mom begins.

"Mom, I love you and dad very much but I have just found out yesterday something that will change the way I look at the both of you."

"Clark…" his dad tries.

"No, listen to what I have to say. I will also appreciate it if you think it long and hard before you answer."

"Alright," Mrs. Kempt says nodding along with her husband. "what do you want us to tell you, Clark?"

"I want to know what really happen the day that Ronnie went into birth. I want the truth about my son or supposed daughter. I want to know the whole truth."

After a long time in silence in which the older couple looks into each others eyes. Mrs. Kempt nods and mister Kempt gesture to one of their big comfy chairs.

"Take a seat son, this might take a while."

--------

Just as Veronica Melody exist the vacated room of her estrange husband she sees a familiar funny man.

"Hey Wally," she say making one of the fastest men on earth stop in their tracks. "do you know where Superman is?"

"I am not sure but I think I heard John say that he had to take care of something back down on earth."

"But we just got back." she looks away for a second to ponder and then looks at him once more. "Do me a favor, would ya? If you see him can you inform me?"

"Yes ma'am?" he salutes before giving the back of her hand a kiss.

"Thanks." she says beaming at him.

So Clark finally confronts his parents, what will they say? Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9-

Okay just read, enjoy, whatever, but here is finally the next chapter.

"For a while I was afraid for you." the soft feminine voice says to the broad shoulder super hero.

"Why would that be?" he asks still not turning to her.

He had known when she started walking towards his room, not for the first time this night. He had known when she softly open the door and peer inside seeing what her eyes are still feasting on. She has been standing there for ten minutes before she finally spoke up even though she knew he knows of her presence.

He probably even knew before she decided to check on him once more.

"You left so unexpectedly I thought you left to do something rash. Something stupid."

"Well you thought wrong." Superman finally says taking a seat on his bed without looking at her. "I did nothing of that sort."

"Really?" she says taking a seat next to him and grabbing his hand. "Then what did you do tonight?"

Clark Kent looks down at his hand that is wrapped up by his estranged wife's own. The woman that he could describe as the biggest love of his life.

He is not sure where they stand anymore but what they had was so real, so beautiful. It just happened so fast that it was probably the reason it burnt out just as fast as it started.

Yet you know what they say out there where fire use to reside ashes are left behind.

Seeing their hands like that reminds him of the terrible conversation he had with his parents. The one he never thought he would ever have.

"_I don't think I can sit down. I don't even know if I can trust you."_

"_Oh Clark, honey, please understand that whatever we have ever done is for your own good." his mom says leading to her son's favorite chair. "Just sit for us."_

"_Talk." he says taking a seat._

"_Okay now that you are somehow relax would you explain to us what is going on here." his dad asks._

"_I bumped into someone just a few days ago. It was like destiny and truthfully I have no idea why it took us this long to have our paths cross once more." he looks down at his hands. "We got to talking and she told me what her father had told her not so long ago. His death bed confession, I guess." he then gives them a steely look. "Now I want to know what happened on that day from your own words."_

"_You ran into Veronica?" his mother says in a small voice._

"_Yes and you will not believe what else. We are still married." he says with an empty laugh. I found out I have a wife and a son. Not an ex wife and a decease daughter. How do you think I feel?" he then gets up and walks towards the large window. "I am so confuse. So please, please, just tell me the truth."_

"_It is all a big blur…" his mom begins. "It was so long ago…"_

"_And yet it is something that I regret every time I think back. There are so many doubts going through my head from that day." his father cuts in. "I am not sure what happened that day, son. I do remember hearing your child first noise the moment it was taken away from its mom. It was like he was experiencing the worst thing in their short lives."_

"_We only saw the baby momentarily, you see, not to mention the little babe was still covered up with, well you know stuff." she pauses for a moment before continuing. "Veronica, was so tired. It was a tough labor for her and it almost killed her. I think the only reason she was hanging on to life was she wanted to see your face when you finally saw your little creation. Your bundle of joy."_

"_I think that is why her parents let them do that to the both of you, actually the three of you. Her parents where so afraid of her love and devotion for you. They wanted the doctors to make sure you made it out alive." his father continue. "Not the child, not both of your feelings. What they wanted was their little girl."_

"_You guys saw that and you never mention a thing to either of us."_

"_To be honest," his father cuts in. "We are not sure what happened that day. How can we talk about her parents like they are the villains? I don't think she will believe us."_

"_The nurses took the baby to clean up and work on Veronica away from the little one. They were able to stabilize her by the time you got there." his mom says._

"_And you know what happen from there. They came caring a dead baby and told us that there were some complications and that the baby died not so long ago."_

"_We are sorry that they lied to us, to you Clark, but you can't hold this against us son. We still are not sure of what happened then. How sure are you of Ronnie's words? Her father's? If he lied to you once don't you think he will do it again." the mom says pleading their case. "We love you, Clark. We never knew what really happen, and we notice how her parents never liked her."_

"_You guys should have told me to listen to her when she started to tell me that it wasn't our daughter. That we were lied to. To not turn a deaf ear on her pleads. You know what this caused me, it caused me a family with a wife and a son. A wife I loved with all my being. She is my world."_

"_Is?" his father asks._

"_Was, I honestly don't know. I am so disappointed with you guys. You just have no idea."_

"_Clark, we weren't entirely at fault here."_

"_Of course not, you just did what you thought was right. Specially since you never liked her."_

"_It is not that we didn't like her is just things happen so fast. She was pregnant after only two months of dating. Not to mention you guys got married a few weeks after finding out she was pregnant." his father says._

"_Yeah it went fast, but I can assure you that the time that we were married is the best days of my life. My memories in our home are locked in my heart in a very special place were only she resides." Clark then gives a small smile. "Her and our son."_

"Clark!" Veronica says loudly finally getting the attention of the man of steel who has been looking dazed for several minutes.

Superman turns to her and looks into her eyes.

"What happened?" he says.

"That is what I would like to know. You just dozed of on me."

"I went to talk to my parents." he answers quietly.

"How did it go?"

"They had an inkling but no proof of what happened."

"I am not surprise." she lets go of his hand and walks towards the window. "I can't believe this thing happened. I shouldn't have listen to my parents and just gone to a regular hospital like we were planning."

"You would have died if that happened." he says shock at her revelation.

"Better me than our son."

"Don't say that Ronnie." he turns her around so that they can be face to face. "Don't ever say that because losing the both of you was like dying to me."

-----

"Hey, Flash," Batman says when he sees the fast hero. "have you seen Veronica?"

"Umm, I am not sure but last time I saw her she was looking for Sup, why?"

"I just want to talk to her. I'll go check Superman's room, thanks."

When Batman gets near the door he hears voices. He leans in closer to hear what they are saying.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like if none of this would have happen." the man's voice asks.

"A lot more than I wish to admit." she answers.

Okay I will love you guys forever if you review. (hint, hint)


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10-

Sorry, so sorry, I have finally gotten some of my life back in track, and I hope to be updating my stories like before once again. So this is the first chapter, in one of my many stories, that I am updating after a long absence. I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to review.

Thanks.

"_A lot more than I wish to admit." _those eight words hang in the air for the three people that heard it.

"What are you trying to say?" Superman asks what is going through Batman's mind, though he knows better than to ask.

"I honestly don't know, Kent." she says his last name in the way she always did when they were first dating. With so much devotion and admiration. "So much has happened. So much time has passed."

"I just remember how fast things went. To fast if you ask me. I wish we would have made time to really live our life together. To enjoy it. Really enjoy it." he looks away as he hears someone walking away from the hall not knowing, or caring, who that was. "All I remember is that it was the best time of my life."

"It was wonderful, wasn't it?" she says smiling before she looks down ashamed after their eyes met for a brief second. "I am sorry for what I said before. You know, about wishing I never met you, and that it was Bruce who I met first."

"It is okay. I understand why you said it, and yes it was wonderful. Only," he looks away. "it was all in the past too. We are different people now."

She nods with a small smile.

"Its good to hear you say that." she holds his hand and they lock eyes. "Now we can move on and look at what is really important."

"Our son." he says nodding.

--------

Veronica walks the hollow halls of the Watch Tower with a small smile barely gracing her lips. Her talk with her still husband was a long and torturous process. She believes she would rather chance walking in Antarctica once more than have that conversation repeated.

Yet, it truly help them both. They have found the closure they have sought and even though they still love each other like before they know that this love should be a slow process. Not a burning moment of time that has left is hole of ashes in their hearts and souls.

True they might never be a couple again, but they are a family, and now thanks to Batman they will go find and try to rescue their son.

"Hello, Mel." a deep voice says from the shadows.

"Oh, Bruce, I didn't see you there. I was just on my way to your room."

"I see." he says emerging from the shadows.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just looking for you."

"Did you at least got a good nap while I was gone?"

"I am sorry I couldn't sleep. Will you join me? That might help."

"I am good, thanks." she says giving a small smile before reaching out with her hand to touch his forehead. "There is something wrong with you."

As she looks into his eyes she sees them wide and with a strange hue around the irises. There eyes lock for a second before the dark knight almost collapse into her frame. "Bruce?" she asks as she leans his body to the nearby wall. "Bruce, come on lets get to your room."

He barely answers as he is slowly taken to his room. Once she enters the room she tries to turn on the light but she can't find the switch. She lights up a finger and takes the now sleeping form of the very cool headed man to his bed and lies him down.

She slowly looks around the dark room trying to find a source of light as her mind begins to think of the worst. She feels like she has enter a dark hole, for no mater how much juice she would concentrate in her hand she couldn't see a thing. Her hand is just barely visible with only a small outline of orange telling her that it was near her face.

She soon turns at the sound of the moaning man on the bed.

"Bruce?" she calls out. "Are you alright?"

Just as soon as the words come out of the her lips the lights go back on. She sees the struggling form of the dark knight as he tries to sit up and runs to his side.

"Bruce, can you here me?"

"Mel?" he says taking a few minutes to focus on her. "What happened?"

She notices that his eyes are once more to their normality.

"I don't know. I found you on the halls. You were acting strange." she shudders. "Your eyes looked so different. I brought you here and when the door close it was all dark. I couldn't even see my hand on fire." she sits next to him and holds his hand. "Do you remember anything?"

He looks sadly at their intertwine hands before answering.

"I was looking at something… I think and then I was just lying here at this moment of time. All I know is that I have a huge headache." he says grabbing his head.

"What aren't you saying?" she says studying his facial expressions.

She lifts her hand and pulls his mask off. He soon puts his face back to his normal unreadable expression.

She frowns at his change of attitude. He has rarely used the expression to her.

"Just drop it, Mel." he pulls away and stands to look out of his small window. "So have you talk to your son's father?"

"Yes." she says looking at her hands that are now resting on her lap. "We talked, and he is willing to help out as much as possible. Bruce…"

"Don't worry. I know that Superman is your ex husband, or should I say your husband."

"How?" she asks looking at his tense back.

"I was looking for you and somehow stumble into a part of your earlier conversation with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah." he turns and looks at her. "oh."

"Bruce…"

"I need to go." he says pulling up his mask and placing it over his face once more. "I have to do stuff back down on earth. You can stay here for the night."

"Bruce…" she tries as she sees him walk towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours to help you two. Just incase I find anything out I will communicate with you."

"But Bruce…"

He doesn't listen and slams the door.

"What about what happened earlier?" she whispers. "I need to talk to someone now."

With that she walks out of the room.

Okay sorry for the long wait. I am not sure how good this chapter came out but like I said earlier I hope this gets me back on track.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

I am back with the next chapter, and I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I just hope this chapter will somehow makeup for its lateness.

"Is this going to happen every time we are left alone near a bed," he asks from next to her.

Veronica turns around to look into the eyes of her bed buddy and gives him a weak smile.

"The lack of bed never stopped us before now that I remember. Not to mention that I thought we were going to take it slow this time around," she answers with a small wince.

He just shrugs and smiles broadly after a while.

"I guess things don't change that easily."

She rolls her eyes before laying flat on her back on the bed.

"We need to talk," she says in her business like voice. "That is why I came here. Not what we just did, and I don't know who else to go to."

"What is wrong," he asks sitting up and staring down at her stunning face.

"Do you think we can put on some clothes first," she asks a little bit embarrass at their current state.

"Yeah, it might be best if we are fully covered. That way we won't worry of things repeating," he says grabbing the clothes that is laying everywhere around the room, before handing over her clothing to her.

He turns around and changes quickly before turning around and seeing her finish putting on her blouse.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says. "What is going on, Ronnie."

She turns around and looks at him while biting her lower lip. After a while like that she opens her mouth and once more closes it, going into silence once more.

It takes her two more minutes before she answers the patiently waiting man in front of her.

"I am worried about Bruce," she finally blurts out. He raises an eyebrow at her confession. "When I left earlier I bumped into him in the halls. He seemed off. His eyes were, well just weird. He was incoherent," she shakes her head and feels a shiver rundown her spine as she remembers entering his room. "Then I drag him into his room. It was dark, very dark. I couldn't even see my own fire no matter how hard I tried."

Superman frowns at her words.

"That does sound peculiar."

"Once he looked normal he said he was looking at something before, well whatever it is that happened to him? More than that actually, that was the last thing he remembers doing. However long ago that was."

"You think it has something to do with what he has found out?"

"Don't you? If it is true what he thinks is going on then I wouldn't be surprise. They must be hiding something major. There is just way to much security around this stuff to be anything 'normal' or 'good'."

"Other than kidnapping innocent powered humans you mean?"

"There not just kidnapping kids Clark. It's bigger than that," she looks right into his eyes. "It is almost like they are building some kind of army. The question is, for what?"

"And with our son in the front of it, it seems."

"With both of our powers in him…" she shakes her head. "We need to do something about this. We need to save them. Save him," she says almost in desperation.

"We will," he says taking her in his arms. "We will try and save them all. You just need to realize some of them might be out of reach of saving. They might be bad forever."

"Including our son," she finishes his unsaid words.

She shakes her head as tears begin to go down her fair skin. She has never felt so vulnerable before. Just so helpless.

Her son might be being use. If so saving him can be hard, if not almost impossible.

"We need to go back to Bruce's room," she says as she pulls away from him. "I need to see what he was looking at."

"Batman is a very private man, and I don't think he would like the thought of us snooping around his room. So we should wait for him to come back and do our own research here. Maybe…"

"No Clark. This is our fight. Our battle. No one else should get involve unless it is totally needed," she interrupts knowing what he wanted to say.

"But Ronnie…"

"I already feel bad to get Bruce involve in this."

"We might need back up."

"Fine we can get some help, but I only want Shayera, Wally, and that smart Martian, green dude."

"Jon Jon?"

"Yeah him."

"Deal," he says and they shake on it before going off to work.

…

"Who is there," Wonder Woman asks turning to the shadows. "I am warning you that I am the last person you would want to mess with."

'_Mortals,'_ the Amazon thinks as she walks the dark streets of Gotham.

"So much anger in such a pretty woman, Diana," a bone chilling voice says.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the princess asks standing defensively.

"I thought you would have recognized me by now," the voice says changing a bit less horrifying.

"Bruce," she whispers out.

"The one and only," the dark knight says stepping out of the shadows, and with him a weird green gas that makes the Amazon prison pass out within seconds.

Dum, dum, duummm.


End file.
